negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Nodoka Miyazaki
is a fictional character from the manga series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi, created by Ken Akamatsu. The 27th student in Japanese alphabetical order of class 2/3-A, this shy, introverted bookworm falls for Negi at first sight after (literally) falling for him and tries to go beyond her emotions to win his heart. Eventually, Nodoka becomes a major ally of Negi's team, gaining a Pactio ability in reading minds and attempting to learn magic all in the name of winning Negi (even at the possible cost of losing her friend, fellow Library Exploration Club member Yue Ayase). Personality , best of friends and rivals in love.]] Nodoka is the shy bookworm of the class. Even her own name means "quiet", "tranquil", or "calm". As a member of the Library Exploration Group, she spends plenty of time in the library and helps in the book store. Her involvement with books gives her the nickname of "librarian girl" or "bookshop" ("Bookworm" by Asuna in the dub, 本屋ちゃん Hon'ya-chan in the original Japanese: Del Rey translates it as "librarian girl" or "Librarian-chan", and also by the literal meaning "Bookstore", while Tong Li and Chuang Yi translate it as "Bookshop"). Initially, she uses her hair to cover her eyes completely. As her confidence grew, her hairstyling changed, to the point where both eyes are visible, allowable by a short ponytail. She is among the higher-scoring students in her grade, placing 20th for the entire school at her grade level and fourth in her own class. Character Design Ken Akamatsu occasionally adjusts characters and traits from previous manga and uses them for a new character design. He has said that Nodoka Miyazaki is similar to Shinobu Maehara, the young, shy female from his previous manga Love Hina. Though closer in age to the students in the class, Nodoka is similar with a similar "helmet" hairstyle and shy, insecure personality (without the violent tendencies Shinobu developed later in the series). However, Akamatsu chose to further emphasize this by allowing for her bangs to be much longer to the point of covering her eyes, both to show her shy nature and because he believed it appeared more attractive. Certain sketches also show Nodoka with one of her eyes revealed from under the bangs, a trademark both to show her coming out of her shell as well as a perspective of her own version of eye contact. During development of Negima, her name was originally Mieko Miyazaki. In the story, Nodoka is almost immediately connected and brought into play with the main character and the magical world surrounding him. Unlike many of the other females whose interest with the new teacher are superficial crushes or infatuations, Nodoka is the first to hold stronger feelings towards him and attempt to express them, instead of simply being an ordinary student. Through these feelings, she initially discovers magic, by becoming Negi's second Pactio contract and after being thrust into the chaos during the Kyoto Field Trip arc. Her character grows significantly compared to many of the characters. Despite the strangeness of magic and her own obsession with Negi, Nodoka shows some adaptability, yet retains some of her initially introverted personality. Aside from Negi, she usually interacts with her fellow Library Exploration Club members, particularly Yue and Haruna. As Nodoka discovers Yue's simultaneous feelings towards Negi, she gives comfort to her emotionally distressed friend. Part in the Story The Child Teacher Arc Despite having no interest in the opposite sex, Nodoka developed feelings for Negi after he saved her when she fell down some steps. Although Yue and Haruna encourage Nodoka to talk to Negi, she is initially too shy. When Negi is under the affect of the love potion, she is one of the many girls to fall under its spell. She traps Negi in the library and attempts to kiss him, but Asuna intervenes and renders her unconcious before she can do anything. When the Baka Rangers journey to Library Island, Nodoka and the other members of the Library Expedition Club serve as a communications team, providing contact from the surface while Negi, Konoka, and the Baka Rangers travel underground, with her and Haruna waiting for the group as they made their way to the surface. Negi's chart reveals that Nodoka's grades make her the 21st highest-ranking student at Mahora Academy.Volume 2, Chapter 7, p. 12 Evangeline Arc Nodoka is one of the students who is attacked by Evangeline. She is rendered unconcious, but Negi is able to save her before Evangeline is able to drink her blood. Chamo attempts to trick Nodoka into becoming Negi's partner with a fake love letter, but Asuna reveals Chamo's true motives before they are able to form a contract. When the ceremony is cancelled, Nodoka is knocked out and wakes up later, convinced it was all an "immoral dream." Kyoto Field Trip Arc During the second day of the Kyoto field trip, Nodoka, after gaining the courage to do so, confessed her love to Negi. However, due to Negi's still being a kid, he didn't know how to properly respond to the confession. So he suggested that they should start off as friends, which Nodoka accepted. Afterwards, Yue tripped her, causing her to fall and kiss Negi, making her the winner of the "Kiss Negi" contest. As a result of winning the "Kiss Negi" contest, Nodoka became the second student to make a probationary contract with Negi, if inadvertently. Her magical artifact, which she initially summons after overhearing a conversation between Asuna and Chamo about how the copy card can be used to summon a Pactio item, is the "Diarium Ejus", a diary that shows the thoughts of any person she speaks the name of. During the third day of the field trip, Nodoka notices that Negi and Asuna had left the rest of Group 5 at the arcade while they head off to the headquarters of the Kansai Magic Association, and, curious as to what they are doing, follows them. While just outside of the "loop trap" that the Kansai mercenaries set up to trap Negi and Asuna in, she begins to realize how to use the Diarium Ejus after, upon hearing Negi's cry for help from inside, she says his name, and his thoughts appeared in the book's pages. Hoping to find Negi's location via the book, Nodoka eventually discovers that he and Asuna have been confronted by one of the mercenaries, a dog demon by the name of Kotarou Inugami, with Negi having a hard time fighting him. Eventually, after Negi and Asuna escape via a smoke bomb activated by Chamo and a chibi-version of Setsuna, Kotarou ends up running into Nodoka, with the two eventually recognizing each other thanks to Kotarou accidentally running into her while he was at the arcade doing some recon work before his fight with Negi. During this run-in, Nodoka not only realizes that he's the one that was fighting with Negi, but she also discovers that despite him working for the enemies, he's not really a bad person. However, with the knowledge that he's the one that was fighting with Negi, she eventually gets Kotarou to reveal his name, allowing her to read his mind and not only inform Negi about Kotarou's attacks, but also discover a way out of the "loop trap". After escaping from the "loop trap", Negi finally admits his secret to Nodoka. To Negi's surprise, Nodoka, being the book reader that she is, not only accepts the revelation rather well, but also she reveals that she had an inkling that Negi was a mage before the events of the Kyoto field trip. Training/Wilhelm Arc Nodoka decides to start partaking in magical studies after her friend Yue discovers Negi's secret and, after an exploration trip to Library Island which resulted in the three confronting a dragon, decides to take magic lessons with him. Although she wants to learn it for her own interest and defense, it is possible she chose to take part in the lessons due to jealousies of Yue's blossoming feelings for Negi. Using the abilities of Evangeline's resort (where they are able to partake a day's lessons in one hour normal time), Nodoka becomes able to use magic on her own sufficiently, but she even admits that Yue is more skilled and further ahead in magical proficiency. During the Wilhelm incident, Nodoka was one of many girls who were initially kidnapped by Wilhelm and the Slime sisters, only for them to escape and assist Negi in the battle. For Nodoka, she and Yue used the sealing jar that Kotarou gave to Negi to seal away Wilhelm's henchmen, the Slime Sisters. The School Festival During the first day of the festival, she invited him to a date where she gained enough courage to kiss him a second time, after some unfortunate yet insane events (including Negi's becoming possessed with the power of the World Tree, followed by fighting and kissing Asuna). Negi was surprised, but he seemed to have enjoyed the kiss, thinking later that Nodoka's lips were soft and that it was different from his Pactio kisses. At the Library Island Tour event during the second day of the festival, Nodoka, along with fellow Library Club members Yue and Konoka, eventually admit to Haruna the truth about Negi's magical background when, after she read a circulated piece of news that Negi was in Japan to look for his father, Haruna began to suspect that her fellow Library Club members were hiding information from him. Later on during the event, Nodoka accidentally overhears a conversation between Yue and Haruna and discovers that Yue is also developing feelings for Negi.As a result, Nodoka wants to avoid a bitter love triangle situation and wants to be sure that both she and Yue can be in love with Negi while still being able to remain friends. After confronting her about the situation, Nodoka suggests that Yue should make a Pactio with Negi, with her doing so after Haruna and Konoka pushed Yue and Negi into a position that results in the two kissing each other. During the third day of the Mahora Festival she was part of the group that was caught in the time-trap set by Chao, along with Negi. After escaping from an alternate future she became part of the group fighting Chao's robot army in the Mars Attacks Vs Mage Order 'game'. As they made their way towards Chao, Negi was nearly struck by the time-warping bullets fired from a Tanaka robot. Nodoka saves Negi by pushing him out of the way and taking the hit. Immediately, Negi tries to use the Cassiopeia, which is the only thing that can cancel the effect of the bullets, but she pleads with him to go on because she believes that she can't be of any help to the situation. She disappears, but Chamo assures a stunned Negi that she is safe and will be waiting for him three hours in the future, which she does at the end of the battle. Following the events of the Mahora Festival, Nodoka becomes concerned about her relationships with both Negi and Yue. After seeing Yue understand the problems that Negi's having during the festival, Nodoka becomes jealous of Yue and begins to question what her true desire is when it comes to Negi. After confessing to Misora about this situation, Nodoka uses the Diarium Ejus to discover what she really wants, and is shocked to see that the first solution that comes to mind is ''saishōdōkin'' (妻妾同衾) - both her and Yue living together with Negi as his wife and mistress. Spied upon by Haruna, Fei, and Chamo, Nodoka rejects this possibility out of embarrassment. Journey to the Magic World She and the other members of the Library Exploration Club were invited to travel with Negi to Wales (they found out about it when they overheard Negi offering the invitation to go to Wales, with Nodoka and Yue mistaking it for a love confession). She furthered her studies in magic along with Yue in Evangeline's Resort in preparation for the trip. There, she, Yue and Konoka practiced simple telekinetic exercises, which include pushing over pencils and erasers from a distance using psychic waves. Negi applauded the three in their progress and predicted they will be ready to begin casting magical arrows within 78 hours. With the trip scheduled to begin within 2 weeks, Nodoka and Yue decide to tour the summer festival. However they were both the primary targets of Yuna, Ako, Makie and Akira in Evangeline's Badge Collection game, since they were seen as the weakest of Negi's group to England. Thanks to some fancy magic tricks from Yue the two of them manage to give Yuna and the other sports girls the slip. Nodoka then invokes a new variation of her Pactio artifact. Her Diarium Ejus split apart into 4 smaller, notebook versions of itself, allowing her to read the thoughts of Yuna, Makie, Ako and Akira simultaneously. This allowed them to stay several steps ahead of their pursuers. During an outing to the beach, she and Yue are present when Negi's old friend Anya makes a sudden appearance, with Anya later befriending the two after she joins them at a hotel hot spring and noticing their chest sizes are similar to hers (even though she was initially unaware of how both girls not only have romantic feelings for Negi, but have also made Pactios with him). When the White Wing club entered the Magic World, Nodoka and a few other students, watched the fight between the "fighter" members of the White Wing and Fate's group on a nearby terrace. However she could do nothing but watch as Fate succeeded in destroying the gateway, causing a massive explosion of displacement magic, which in turn scattered her and the rest of the White Wing members all across the magic world. While she was separated from the others, Nodoka was with a group of treasure hunters, who value her experience in detecting hidden traps, during which time. Nodoka received a ring called the "Comptina Daemonia" (Demon's Lullaby) that shows her the name of anyone, during the group's most recent expedition. She then later sends a letter to Ako and the other girls telling them that she will be meeting up with them soon. Later on she acquired an item called a "reading ear", which resembles a hearing aid and actually recites the words that appear in her artifact when using it so she doesn't have to actually read them, allowing her to focus her attention elsewhere. Nodoka eventually reunites with Negi when and the group of treasure hunters were under attack by a group of bounty hunters called the "Black Hounds" (who were targeting Nodoka to use as bait for Setsuna and Kaede). She managed to slip from their grasp once by surprising them with her mind reading abilities, but is shortly captured again and subsequently has most of her clothing striped off before being "saved" by Kaede and Setsuna, though it was a trap. However Asuna manages to come in at the last moment and block the trapping spell. With Negi showing up and using his newfound "dark" abilities to defeat the "Black Hounds', Nodoka was freed though accidentally showing her bare chest to Negi. She then joined the rest of the Ala Alba (save for Anya and Yue) and arrived at Ostia just in time for the start of a festival (with the treasure hunters joining them on the trip, as they provide Nodoka with some magic and fighting training in case she gets into another situation that's similar to the "Black Hounds" incident).During the first day of the festival, she, along with Chisame and Haruna, confronted one of Fate's Ministra Magi, Shirabe. During this showdown, Nodoka discovered Shirabe's real name and began to read her mind, which prompted Shirabe to attempt to kill her. However, Kotarou came to the group's aid, and his clone technique rescued them. After being saved by Kotarou, Nodoka arrived at the scene of the fight between Negi and Fate and discovered Fate's real name. While trying to find out his goal for the festival, her artifact got petrified by Fate's spell when he tried to attack her. However, as she noticed, all the information that was recorded on the book before it was petrified was preserved. While Nodoka can easily fix the book by de-summoning it, due to the fact that the book would delete all the information that was written on it if that happened, she kept the book as it is so she can provide this information when Negi and his group reassembled at the end of the first day of the festival. After Negi's battle against Jack Rakan, Nodoka, Negi and Asuna (more speficially, Shiori disguised as Asuna) found themselves meeting an amnesia struck Yue, along with some of the other mages from Ariadne. As Negi explained to the Ariadne mages about how Yue is one of his Ministra Magi (and how he's the son of Nagi Springfield), the group was confronted by the Ostian Governor-General, Godel. Even though Negi and Asuna got injured as they tried to attack Godel, they and Nodoka were able to escape with some help from Setsuna, Tosaca, and Craig (one of the treasure hunters that Nodoka was with during the time she was separated from the others). As Negi was recuperating from the injuries substained by Godel, Nodoka and Setsuna discovered that Godel had left in Negi's clothes an invitation to a ball to the held later in the evening. During this ball, Godel has plans to reveal to Negi various information concerning his parents and the attack that took place at Negi village six years ago. During the ball, Nodoka, along with Kazumi and Chisame, was chosen by Negi to accompany him into a private room where Negi was to have a private conversation with Godel, with Nodoka being chosen due to her mind-reading ability. Negi and the girls were then led to a room where Godel projected images of the attack on Negi's home village. After Godel informed Negi that the Megalomesembrian Council was the one behind the attack, the girls watched as Negi, with revenge on his mind, got corrupted by the Magia Erebea, with Nodoka noticing that the pages of Diarium Ejus turning black as a result of Negi's mind being filled with hatred. However, just as Negi is about to attack Godel at full force, Nodoka and Kazumi restain him, with Nodoka telling him that this "dark" version is not the Negi that she, Yue, and the rest of the class have fallen in love with. These words enable Negi to start snapping out of his "dark" state (with Chisame completing the process by slapping him and adding some comments about how the idea of revenge shouldn't be the only thing that Negi gained from that day six years ago). As Negi calmed down, Nodoka noticed on the still black pages of the Diarium Ejus the main wish that Negi had following the attack on his village: to find his father. Later in the conversation, after Negi got upset at Godel over the fact that he wasn't going to try to save everyone in Mundus Magicus, Nodoka used the Diarium Ejus to gain from Godel the final secret concerning Mundus Magicus. However, before she can reveal the information to Negi, the attack by the demons summoned by Fate's group resulted in the buiding to collaspe, causing her and Kazumi to be separated from Negi, Chisame, and Ku Fei (who busted into the room to assist Negi and the girls in making their escape), with the two hanging from a ledge created by the destruction of the demon attack. Luckily, just before the two girls were about the fall to their doom, Craig and Aisha (another treasure hunter that Nodoka travelled with) arrived and rescued them, with the group heading towards the emergency rendezvous location that Negi and his students have set up. Unforunately, the group, on their way to the rendezvous point, was confronted by Dynamis, the cloaked being that assisted Fate in the oringal Gatepost attack. After using the Code of the Lifemaker to delete Craig and Aisha, Dynamis was about to send Nodoka's soul to the "land of eternity" when Nodoka used the Comptina Daemonia on him and, through a combination of a smaller copy of the Diarium Ejus (while the regular version is currently in Negi and Chisame's possession) and the skills she learned from the treasure hunters, is able to avoid Dynamis's attacks, grab the Grand Master Key, which is the key staff he was using to delete Craig and Aisha, and used it to transport herself and Kazumi to the rendezvous point. However, Dynamis followed the two and is able to not only not reclaimed the Grand Master Key, but also used Nodoka as a hostage against Kaede. Luckily, Nodoka is saved by Setsuna, who used the Takemikazuchi to cut off the arm that Dynamis was using to hold Nodoka hostage. After she and the rest of the people who met up at the rendezvous point were picked up by a mantra driver who helped transport Yuna and Makie to Ostia for the festival, Nodoka explained to the rest of the Ala Alba (both those in the mantra and those who were on board Haruna's ship) about the "Master Keys" that can utilize the Code of the Lifemaker. During this, she mentions the existence of the Great Grand Master Key, a key staff whose level of power is equal to the "Creator" himself. Nodoka believes that if the Ala Alba can get their hands on the key, then they'd be able to bring back all the people who were deleted during the attack by Fate and his minions. After explaining the key system to the rest of the group, Nodoka, along with Chisame and Mana, got involved in helping Negi expose Shiori, the "fake" Asuna that had replaced the real one during the first day of the festival. As part of those who were involved, Nodoka not only found out about how Shiori's true name is Luna, but also the location of where Asuna and Anya are currently being held. Following that, Nodoka then confronted the amnesia stricken Yue again, with her finding out that Yue has begun to regain her memories of being friends with Nodoka, although she still lacks the memories she had of Negi being her teacher. Currently, Nodoka is among those accompanying Negi as he makes his way to obtain the Great Grand Master Key. On their way, Nodoka, thanks to Dynamis using the Grand Master Key to force those people that were in Kaede's cloak out of hiding, ended up getting involved in the fight between Negi's crew and Dynamis, Tsukuyomi, and three of Fate's Ministra Magi, with her coming to Negi's aide by tackling Homura just as she's about to hit Negi with a fire attack. She was then treated by Konoka for her burns. Abilities *'Pactio': Pudica Bibliothecaria: Nodoka gained a picture diary called Diarium Ejus that can read the inner thoughts of people, and prints those thoughts into words and images. This is very useful in a variety of situations, including combat and information gathering, (especially for interrogations, though Nodoka is reluctant to forcibly read the inner thoughts of others - she always apologizes afterwards). This artifact is considered to be very powerful and its potential for misuse is considerable. However, the reason why Nodoka received the book may be because her innocent personality prevents her from abusing it. There are two drawbacks to note. First, is that in order to read the thoughts of a person, she needs to know his/her name and second, the person's mind that she wishes to read has to be within a 5-point radius of her. Its range might be further now, since Nodoka was able to read Yue's mind when she went chasing after her in the lower levels at Library Island. If she does not use the diary or not call a name, it will read her mind automatically by default, much to her embarrassment. :*As a note, Nodoka does not have to meet a person to read their mind. In volume 9, chapter 74, Nodoka uses her book to read the mind of Sayo Aisaka, seat number one and resident ghost of class 3-A. Since Nodoka had never actually met Sayo we can say that she just needs to know the name of who she is contacting, or at the very least, just need to know what they look like (which is possible in Sayo's case since her photo is in the class register). :*The images that appear in her diary are usually simplistic with very poor details. Evangeline even commented that the pictures were not very realistic. Whether this is a property of the artifact or based on Nodoka's perceptions is unclear, but these depictions have led to some misunderstandings (such as the case of Sayo Aisaka, in which the bad drawings depicted her as some kind of blood-thirsty spirit). :*The fact that Nodoka was unable to use the book to read the minds of some robots that Negi and his crew confronted during the third day of the School Festival suggests that the book's mind-reading abilities can only be used on non-artificial beings (either living or ghosts) or it just affects beings that have a significant degree of self-awareness, Intelligence or sentience. Whether it can work on artificial beings powered by magic like Chachamaru or Chachazero is unknown. :*While she is reading the book, Nodoka becomes unaware of anything happening in her surroundings (when she was reading Negi's thoughts during the fight with Kotarou at the Shinto gates, she was completely oblivious to the fact that said battle was occurring directly behind her). This could be due to her being so engrossed in what is occurring in the book, she forgets about everything else. Though later it appears that she has mostly gotten over this weakness, as seen when she used her multi-version of the Diarium Ejus to get away from the sports girls and when trying to read Sayo's mind. :*A new power is revealed in chapter 177 when Nodoka and Yue were pursued by the Sports Girls during the Badge Collection game. The book can be split into several smaller, notebook versions of itself. By doing so, Nodoka could read the thoughts of more than one person simultaneously, though only words can be printed, not images. This gives her a tactical edge against multiple opponents. Also, summoning smaller versions of the Diarium Ejus enables Nodoka to read the minds of other even if she's separated from the "regular" version of the book (i.e. in the case of her confrontation with Dynamis, Nodoka used a smaller Diarium Ejus to read his mind while the regular-sized version of the book was in the possession of Negi and Chisame). :*An attempt by Nodoka to use the Diarium Ejus to expose Shiori as an imposter disguised as Asuna reveals one another weakness that the book has: when it comes to a person that has separate personalities (i.e. Shiori when she's disguised as someone else), both identities are considered to be different individuals according to the book, thus making it hard to read the thoughts of one "personality" if he/she is currently manifesting another "personality". :*When in use, the book levitates and turns its own pages as the thoughts of the target person are read. Normally, the pages are blank until the thoughts of the target person are read and displayed. Closing the book automatically stops the mind-reading process. Nodoka can also edit the words and images that appear, as if she were using a word processor. So far, it has been shown that she can delete text and images in the book, simply by pointing with her index finger and using the proper incantation, (Deletus). The total amount of information that can be stored is unknown, though Nodoka has been using her artifact to record her own thoughts like a regular diary. It is possible that the book has other abilities that have yet to be shown, as Nodoka continues to learn about magic and her artifact. :*When it comes to the origins of the Diarium Ejus, the following passage appears (in Japanese) as part of the instructions on how to use the book (as seen in volume 5, chapter 38): This book was created in 1459, the masterpiece of (blocked) Shantoto. Its purpose was to act as an aid to (blocked) and his magi, and can also be used as an art (blocked) in the hands of one who would abuse the power.''A complete, unblocked version of the "history text" is included in the "limited edition" version of the Japanese version of Negima volume 19, which came with a dust jacket that resembles the cover of the Diarium Ejus. :*Along with the Diarium Ejus, Nodoka is also able to use her Pactio card to summon books that relate to the Artes Liberalis. So far, these books have only been used by Nodoka as an offensive weapon (more specifically, to drop on Haruna when she used her Pactio item to make "dark" and "ero" versions of Nodoka). However, it is possible that these books, along with the Kinder- und Hausmärchen book that also appears on her Pactio card, may have unique powers of their own. *'Magical Abilities': Though she has yet to demonstrate any proficiency with spell-casting, she has claimed that she had completed the studying portion if not the practical portion. She is also currently carrying a training wand, though she is only using it for practice to cast spells. *'Encyclopedic Knowledge': As she is among the highest test-scoring students in Negi's class, plus being a member of the Library Exploration Club, Nodoka possesses a wide range of knowledge over a variety of subjects (such as knowing the 5-second rule in dodgeball). This is very useful when Negi and his crew discover that the map of the Magic World resembles that of Mars, with her explaining how the Magic World is Mars on an "alternate plane". *'Hidden Trap Detection': Due to her membership in the Library Exploration Club, Nodoka is experienced in spotting the signs of booby traps and such. This skill comes in handy with the group of treasure hunters she was traveling with during her separation from the rest of ''Ala Alba. *'Comptina Daemonia': To offset the weakness of having to know the target person's name, in order to read his/her mind with the Diarium Ejus, Nodoka has a magic ring which will show the name of any person she encounters. To use it, Nodoka simply has to ask for a person's name while wearing the ring. It is said to be possessed by a demon, though it seems Nodoka has no problem with it. *'Auris Recitans': To amplify her mind-reading abilities, Nodoka receives an earpiece that serves as a Bluetooth device for the Diarium Ejus. By putting a clip on the Diarium Ejus, Nodoka can use the earpiece to listen in on the thoughts of others. Along with a clip for her book, Nodoka received a few more clips as well, although their purpose is yet to be known. Nodoka in Other Media Mahō Sensei Negima! (1st Anime) Although she gains the same Pactio as the manga, she becomes the third student in the class to gain it and the first of the infamous "Mass Pactio". Like the Manga, during the dodgeball game with the high school girls she is saved from being hit by Asuna. However unlike the manga she turns around and gets hit a little later in the head and is knocked out of the game, which is considered an illegal hit in the official dodgeball rule book. She was also slightly haunted by Sayo before her discovery. Also, she initially has a mild case of androphobia (fear of men)Made worse by Haruna showing her a Yaoi Magazine. in this series. Negima!? As always, Nodoka is smitten with Negi at first sight and coaxed by her Library Club friends to go after him. She finds out about Negi's secret after noticing his removal of some "dark spores". Then she becomes trapped in a hedge maze trap with Negi and Asuna. There, she becomes the second girl to make a Pactio with Negi. After becoming one of Negi's partners, she began assisting Negi in various tasks relating to the search of the Star Crystal (from trying to find information about a crystal that appeared when Negi sealed a plant-like fairy to assisting him in his search for "dark spores"). Eventually, Yue and Haruna find out about the magic connection between Negi and Nodoka, after she tripped on her books in her room; and Negi used magic to break her fall. With some curiosity, they promise Nodoka to keep the world of magic a secret as long as they see an example of Negi activating her Pactio. Unfortunately, when Chamo suggests that those two make Pactios with Negi as well, Yue's reluctance to kiss Negi results in the entire 3-A class to discover Negi's secret, resulting in him turning into a chupacabra. Luckily, Nodoka (along with some of the other girls that have made Pactios before this incident) was able to convince the class to make Pactios with Negi in order to break the spell, with her then showing the benefits of having a Pactio with Negi when he activates her Pactio to find an exit from the "Star Crystal Fairy" world that the class was trapped in. While Negi and his class was stuck in the ruined version of Mahora, Nodoka, along the rest of the Library Trio, was part of the "research" group that focused on finding a way out of this world, the significance of the three crystals that appeared whenever Negi sealed a fairy, and the connection of the girls that were possessed by the fairies to attack Negi and those students who have made Pactio with him. When it comes to her Pactio abilities, Nodoka's Cosplay card gives her a similar diary as the manga, yet also gives Nodoka a pair of glasses to enhance her features in this form. Her Armor ability is a more powerful set of books that determine an enemy's weakness, with being somewhat of a combination of her manga Pactio item and Yue's Pactio item in the manga. Finally, she also gains a Suka form that turns her into a seal. Though she continues her admiration towards Negi, the feelings between her and Yue are briefly explored in this series, both as friends and romantic rivals for Negi. As an added note, her hair color is switched with Yue's with Nodoka having blue hair and Yue having purple hair. Also, her hair is bouncier; and most of the time, both of her eyes are exposed. They are only covered mostly when she looks down or in her Suka form. Also, she is shown to have the amount of self-confidence she has in later manga chapters early on in this series, especially after finding out her Cosplay card's abilities to read minds, she gleefully smiled upon discovering Chamo's rather intriguing inner thoughts, and continued to read. As for additional character traits for Nodoka in this series, Shichimi later hangs around Nodoka after she commented on how the cat was very cute. Also, thanks to an anonymous person taking a picture of her during Mahora's School Festival, Nodoka is unknowingly the most popular "web idol" on the Internet, much to Chisame's dismay. Reception In a Ken Akamatsu exclusive, "Who likes Negi the most" poll (similar to the one Chamo had made), Nodoka placed first on the list.http://img179.imageshack.us/img179/6995/1191474655224jc3.jpg References Category:Ala Alba Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female